Danya International proposes to develop a program to educate providers and parents in behavioral and pharmacological techniques for pain management, for use with children during painful procedures such as injections and venipunctures. This program will consist of two complimentary components. A provider training videotape will outline the basic behavioral components of pain management for providers to prompt in their patients, guidelines to maintain a positive and pro-coping atmosphere in the treatment room, and methods to maximize the positive involvement of parents. A parent/child package will include information on coaching effective coping skills in children, and instructional tools the parent and child can use together. During Phase I, the provider videotape and parent/child package will be developed. A pilot test will be conducted to determine if the package is acceptable to the consumers and effectively transmits information. Later phases of the project will include development of an online component to the training course and an empirical evaluation of the product's ability to help children cope with painful procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The demand for pain management programs is high, and at present, no training program exists for implementing such practices at low-cost on a wide scale. Following Phase I and II, the Pain-Prep program will be marketed to pediatric care facilities, immunization providers, and interested organizations nationwide.